Finding Home
by Blurring Fandoms
Summary: Ronon found a home, and a surrogate family, but he is still missing a piece of his heart. What happens when he finds something-or someone-he thought was lost to him forever? Contains Humor, Action, Some Drama, Family, and more! R&R
1. Chapter 1

The fog swirled around, thick and ominous. Sheppard was surveying the area carefully. Bad things had happened last time there was fog this thick, and all his mind saw were those creatures. The masks had haunted him for weeks. He pushed the terrifying memory down, clearing his head and focusing. Once glance around at his team showed Mckay, looking worried-probally about the same thing he was-as he trembled in the slight cold. He was whining about how much he hated 'a damp cold'. Behind Rodney he saw Teyla rolling her eyes as she smiled. And then there was Ronon, covering their six. Everything was in order, but it was eerily quiet. Suddenly something caught Ronon's attention.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked, trying to sound authoritative and unafraid. Ronon shook his head and continued to walk.

Rodney grimaced and looked over at Sheppard and began to whine. "Are you thinking what I am trying not to think about?"

Sheppard sighed and, following Ronon's lead but still leading the pack, he began to move on through the dense fog that was growing thicker.

As they trudged onward towards the small village they were trying to make first contact with, Ronon stopped again, whirling around as water sprayed off his slighty damp dreads.

Now John was nervous. A hint of irritation slipped into his voice as he whispered hoarsely. "Ronon, what is it?"

Ronon's blaster was drawn and he was staring intently at the fog that hid all but the things inches away from his face. He was listening more than looking. "I thought I heard something. It was probably nothing though."

John frowned and glanced around with both his eyes and his P90 as Ronon continued to scan the area. Without a word he disappeared into the fog.

The area he entered seemed even foggier than the area he left, and Ronon felt a tingle crawl down his back. Then he heard a soft thump behind him as someone-or something-dropped from a tree. Ronon quickly redirected his gun, but it was knocked out of his hand by a quick and well placed blow. Suddenly, not wanting to take the time to grab a knife, he was deep in almost-blind hand to hand combat with the person. The. . .girl? Though, he had to admit, the moves were strong and smooth, well coordinated and almost always hitting their mark, the hands that flew at him were small and dainty.

Just then a wraith dart flew overhead, distracting both for a split second. Ronon could hear John calling him, starting to get annoyed at Ronon for ignoring him. The woman seemed to be slowing down, but Ronon thought she might be wanting to get out of the wraith's way as much as he was. Unfortunately never letting his guard down was something that had been drilled into him until it was second nature, and he fought on. He could hear John still calling his name, coming closer, and he could feel a strong wind beginning to blow. The fog began to dissipate and soon he could see his attacker's sillouette.

John could also see Ronon's sillouette, fighting with whatever had been following them. John was going to shoot what he assumed was a wraith, but as the fog continued to clear he was convinced the attacker was human. The strange thing was he had never seen Ronon this evenly matched. He heard Teyla and Rodney come up behind him, gasping almost in unision.

Ronon knew they were there, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't get distracted. The fog was almost clear, but instead of identifying his attacker, he focused on her hands. They flew towards his head and his neck, then suddenly stopped. He kept his guard up as his eyes drifted down to his attacker's perplexed face. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't register her face. Then it hit him. He took a step back as his eyes widened in disbelief. The young woman's face lit up as she smiled with recognition and was about to speak when she was hit with a wraith stunner. Five guns opened up on the wraith and he was soon on the ground, but five more who heard the gunfire took his place. The young woman, who hadn't had time to move from the clearing, took another stunner hit and fell to the ground, but not before she had taken out one more wraith. Ronon jumped over her and knelt in front of her as he took out more of the wraith with Sheppard and Teyla's help. Once those five were taken care of he scooped the unconcious young woman up, tossed her over his shoulder, and crouched behind a tree. Ronon's eyes darted to his team, and he saw John and Teyla watching for the next group of wraith that were surely coming and Rodney slumped down next to the tree he had been hiding behind. Leave it to Rodney to get hit when they needed his help.

After a few minutes, since nobody else came, Sheppard stepped out from behind his tree.

" Well, someone has to carry Rodney and someone has to carry-who is this?" Sheppard said, his voice starting as a sigh and ending in confusion.

Ronon laid the young woman down carefully, removing his hand from behind her neck tenderly and brushing the strands of deep brown that had fallen from the braid than ran all the way down her back from her lightly tanned-but obviously pale otherwise-skin.

She was wearing a worn brown shirt that buttoned up the front. It had gotten small and tight, and her midriff was bare. Her brown leather pants were snug, but it looked like she had found them recently other than the rip across her lower thigh. The wound under that rip, though almost healed, was still visible. She had knee-high leather boots that Ronon recognized from a boot-smith back on Sateda, and he assumed she must have been back there scavenging at some point. She was short and thin with well toned muscles.

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper as he said, "Ella, my sister."

Sheppard looked confused by the obvious lack of resemblance, but he shook his head with a sigh and said, "You can explain in the infirmary."

Ronon grabbed Ella again and Teyla helped John get Rodney back through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the gate room, Woolsey was waiting for them. A marine radioed for the medical team, but Ronon was already headed towards the infirmiry with Ella in his arms. He brushed past Keller and her team as they rushed to the gate room.

Once he reached the infirmary he laid Ella on a bed and sat at the end of it. He reached up to feel her pulse, to make sure it was there-to make sure she was real-then settled in to wait for a nurse. His brown eyes shone as the corners wrinkled up and he smiled. He placed his hand protectively on Ella's knee when the nurse walked up to the bed and began her normal procedure, just as Keller and her team arrived with a still unconscious Mckay. As Keller stroked Rodney's face, Ronon tried to hold back his leftover feelings. He had said it himself, agreed to leave it to the doc. Stupid.

Keller walked over to Ella's bed and talked to the nurse who had checked on her before, checking her lymph nodes as she listened. Ronon kept his eyes on Ella the whole time.

Ronon was still there later as Ella came to and gasped. She sat up quickly and looked around with curiosity. Meeting Ronon's gaze, she leaped across the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her smiling into his neck and his heart melted just like it used to do. It was several minutes before Ella let him go, but he didn't care.

She had been dead as far as he knew, and he had mourned so deeply that he had decided to forget her, to forget she even existed. Countless times he had begun thinking about her, then suppressed the memory by killing wraith, or more recently, sparring with Teyla.

He could feel a single tear welling up in the corner of his eye, but he heard someone enter and quickly blinked it away. Ella pulled away and sat up in the bed, glancing over to the door where a very surprised Keller stood.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Keller stuttered. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink.

Ella smiled and shook her head. "No. Who are you?" Keller's jaw was slightly limp, but as she made her way to the bedside, she managed to find her voice.

"I'm Doctor Keller. You're Ella?"

Ella smiled and extended a hand as she nodded. Ronon was slightly amused by her discomfort, but he knew Ella would put even a stranger to ease. The doc took Ella's hand and shook it gently before reaching for a long needle. Ella raised her chin and asked, "What is that?"

Keller tried to smile reassuringly as she replied.

"I have to take some blood to make sure you'll be okay to let around the base. Meanwhile, Sheppard is convincing Woolsey to let you stay. You must be pretty special."

The last sentence was said in a reluctant, almost prying tone. One of Ronon's eyebrows rose and his mouth widened into a smile. Ella shook her head and smiled bashfully.

"Oh, it's probably because he wanted to do it for Ronon."

Ronon noticed this seemed to make the doc seem even more uncomfortable, but he didn't push for Ella to clarify. He didn't mind the doc being curious. Ella didn't know what he and the doc almost had, and she didn't need to. Ella cringed slightly as Keller inserted the needle into Ella's arm. Ronon grabbed her free hand and noticed she hadn't given up wearing gloves. It had been a thing of hers, and that hadn't changed. He hoped nothing else had changed either.

As Keller withdrew the needle, Ella gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Ella shook her head and started speaking in a rushed manner. "Oh no, but did you remove the tracking device, or at least turn it off? I don't want the wraith to find you guys. I'm really sorry about them finding you on the planet. I was trying to convince you to leave, but your people were so curious..."

Keller held up a hand to stop her. "Tracker?" she asked, sounding thoroughly worried, "A wraith tracker?"

Ella nodded and place a palm to her forehead, muttering under her breath how sorry she was. Then she sat up straight. "How quickly can you get the device out?"

Keller grabbed a scanner and began to scan Ella's back, then she smiled. "Good news. Your tracker should be an easy one to remove."

"What!" The surprised outburst had come from Sheppard, who had entered the room just in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Did you just say something about a tracking device?"

Keller took a deep breath and switched to her 'calm down everything will be fine' voice. "Ella just remembered the tracking device in her back, but she was recovering from two wraith stun blasts."

Suddenly Ronon spoke, causing Keller to jump. She had almost forgotten he was there. "I also hit her head on the door on the way in." Ronon looked in Ella's direction with a mischievous smile in his eyes and tugged playfully on her braid. Ella rolled her blue eyes and hit Ronon's bare arm, so hard he rubbed it as soon as she turned in Keller and Sheppard's direction.

Sheppard smiled and extended a hand towards Ella. "Colonel John Sheppard."

Ella shook his hand, not quite returning his smile. "Ella Dex."

John pulled his hand back and turned to Doctor Keller. "Can you get it out?"

Keller smiled confidently and nodded. John turned on his heel and shouted over his shoulder. "Get it out."

Ella was already on her stomach and Ronon was standing near Ella's head, holding a small gloved hand. Keller pulled out a sedative and was about to administer it when Ella grabbed her hand and shook her head. Keller groaned as Ella wiggled her shoulder out of her shirt and waited for the doc to begin. Keller sighed and made the small incision down to the tracking device. As she pulled it out she could hear Ella inhale sharply. She frowned worriedly, wishing Ella would've let her use the sedative. She quickly sewed her back up and stepped away. Ella released Ronon's hand, turned over, then let him take it again as he sat back down on the bed.

Keller bit her lower lip and said, "Ella, please let me give you at least a little sedative."

Ella shook her head and yawned. It was finally beginning to sink in. She never thought freedom would make her feel this tired. "You have to send the tracking device through the Ring of the Ancestors," she said through her ever increasing yawns, "you have to throw them off my trail."

Keller nodded and picked up the tray she had placed the tracking device on. She gave Ronon's elated grin one last glance before she headed towards the gate room.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fic. I'm having so much fun, and I would love to know if you guys are enjoying it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer rushed into the gate room and over to Chuck. "Dial out. An uninhabited planet with dense forest. Then we need a small team to take this-" she said as she shoved the tray into a nearby marine's hands, "-and take it deep into the forest."

Chuck nodded and began dialing. When the wormhole was established a group of marines rushed into the gate room, joined by the marine whom she had given the chip. Jennifer was watching the wormhole close when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her to see Rodney, looking confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked, pointing towards the stargate.

Jennifer smiled reassuringly and placed her hand gently over his. "We just had to send Ella's tracker through the stargate. She was unconcious when she came through and I hadn't scanned her for anything like that. It's taken care of now."

Rodney still looked confused, and Keller had to smile. "So, who is Ella, one of your patients I suppose? Oh, was she in the bed Ronon was by when I woke up?"

Trying not to cringe, Keller smiled and nodded. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Amelia Banks had made her nervous, but when Atlantis had come back to Pegasus, Amelia had stayed on Earth. But now this Ella- a very pretty woman Keller had to admit- could be a threat. Even though she wanted Ronon to be happy, she didn't want to see him with someone else. Excusing herself, Doctor Keller headed back to the infirmary.

When she got there, to her slight dismay, there was nobody but Ella to care for. She had to work, had to get herself distracted. With a quiet sigh she put on her cheerful smile and walked over to where John, Teyla, and Ronon were clustered around Ella.

* * *

><p>When Keller walked away with the tracker in hand, Ella turned to Ronon. "Well, she was timid. She also seemed nervous around you. Do you scare her?"<p>

Ronon shrugged, and he had gotten so used to the people around him leaving the matter alone when he alluded to not wanting to talk that Ella's persistance caught him momentarily off guard.

"Ronon, what's going on between you two?" It sounded more like a statement commanding him to tell her than a question, and it was then Ronon remebered the thing about Ella that drove him crazy. He was almost overjoyed when Sheppard walked in and aproached the bed. He didn't feel like losing a batle of the wills with Ella at the moment.

Sheppard waved to Ella then turned his attention to Ronon. "Okay, Buddy, I said you could explain in the infirmary. Well we're in the infirmary now, so start explaining. Who is this?"

Ronon slipped his hand around Ella's before he began. "This is Ella Dex. I found a small, malnourished baby in an alley when I was ten and begged my parents to keep it. I taught her everything I knew as soon as she could walk, and soon she had perfected my technique." Ronon glanced at Ella for a moment, who was still trying not to fall asleep, giving her a smile that wrinkled the corners of his eyes, then he returned his attention to John. "She grew up healthy and safe, and I loved her as much as any brother could. When the wraith first came, we were out in a field and she didn't make it to cover in time. I assumed she was dead." Ronon's gaze fell to Ella again, who had finally dozed off. Sheppard nodded and patted Ronon on the shoulder, edging around to the bottom of the bed when Teyla entered the infirmary and headed towards the bed.

"How is our patient?"

Ronon nodded and Teyla smiled.

"That is good to hear. It will do you well to have another Satedan around."

Ronon smiled back and gazed down at Ella, snoozing away. There was silence for a moment until Doctor Keller approached the bed. She handed a data pad to Ronon and said, "I need you to fill this out. Woolsey said she can stay for now, so I need some information."

Ronon took the data pad and sat down at the end of Ella's bed, typing away somewhat reluctantly. Keller began checking on Ella's various vitals, trying to keep herself busy. Alarms sounded, startling Keller and waking Ella. Ronon stood and followed John and Teyla, who rushed to the gate room. The alarms were sounding, but they had once again became subtle background noise as John shouted at Chuck. "What's going on?"

"There's a hive ship in orbit. They're trying to make contact."

John heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Ella with a black glove held over her mouth in surprise. Her eyebrows were wrinkled together in worry and her knees were trembling visibly. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I brought them here-"

Sheppard held up a hand to quiet her, then turned to Chuck. "Open a channel."

Chuck nodded and the wraith queen came on screen. Her pale skin contrasted sharply against her jet black hair, and her sharp-toothed smile sent a chill down Ella's back. Her voice was silkier than that of most wraith, catching John off guard. "I know you have the girl here. Return her to me and I will leave."

John almost snorted. "I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment-" A smile slowly spread across his face as he took a step towards the screen. "-may I take a message?"

The queen screeched angrily and stared hard at the insolent human on her screen. He didn't move, didn't wither in the least. Now she was angry, and she wanted to make sure this human knew it. "Give me the one you call a 'runner' and I will leave. If you do not give her to me I shall destroy your city!"

John glanced at Rodney, who was staring intently at his screen while his fingers work furiously over the keyboard. Sheppard was hoping their new ZpM was operational, but he needed McKay's explicit confirmation. He met Sheppard's gaze and gave an affirmative nod. John turned back to the queen and snickered.

"You can't have her." John heard Ronon sigh with relief beside him. He nodded to Chuck, who closed the channel, then he turned to Ella, who was now bracing herself against a wall. She had her eyes closed and was trying to calm herself. Her knees were still shaking, but not as hard. John put his hand on her shoulder, and was almost immediately aware of Ronon boring holes into the back of his head with his protective gaze. He tried to ignore it as he talked to Ella, trying to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. Nobody here is going to let you get taken. Ronon alone is enough to protect you. You now have a whole base on your side, as long as you're on our side. What do you say?"

Ella inhaled sharply and opened her mouth before falling limp and fainting into John's arms. He scooped her up and rushed to the infirmary with Ronon on his tail and Teyla close behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard with updating today, but I am very excited for my first fic! I hope you guys are enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed holding the necklace Rodney had given her in her hand. It was a single stone-a diamond from the Pegasus galaxy-he had taken back to Earth to have it made into a necklace. She smiled halfheartedly, realizing she was still torn between the two men. She had made her decision after getting stuck on a ship with Ronon when it was hijacked by Todd. His rough edges had frightened her then, but now that she thought back, she wondered if she should have been amazed by his determination to protect her. She had chosen Rodney, and for now she still did, but she knew she would question her decision every time she looked at Ronon.

When she was stuck in that chilly corridor, sinking into the cold black oblivion, she wanted more than anything for Ronon to be there to save her. Sure, Rodney had gotten to her in time, barely.

She sighed, then jumped as John ran in with Ella in his arms and laid her on the nearest bed. Jenn ran over and immediately went back into doctor mode, relieved by the distraction. She began looking in her eyes, feeling her pulse, and going through the rest of her checklist as she questioned John. "What happened?"

John shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was trying to calm her down after we hung up on the wraith-" As if to answer the question on Keller's face, a blast that dissipated over the shield shook Atlantis. "-and she just fainted."

Keller took her stethoscope off and sighed, about to wonder out loud what was going on when she caught sight of John's arm. She gasped and gently rolled Ella onto her stomach. Her scrubs were wet with blood, just like John's arm. Sheppard finally noticed his arm and wrinkled his nose, reaching for a towel to clean his arm and taking off his jacket.

Keller sighed. "She must have tensed up from the stress, she tore her stitches."

Sheppard was still cleaning his arm when he nonchalantly remarked, "Like brother like sister, I guess."

Keller tried not to, but she smiled. Concentrating on stitching Ella back up, she closed the space between her face and her patient's shoulder to hide her grin. Once Ella's shoulder was stitched up she stepped back and removed her gloves with a snap. "Well, I got her stitched up, but I don't want her moving from this bed." Another blast from the angry wraith ship shook the infirmary. Keller steadied herself and turned to Ronon, who had retaken his place by Ella's side, holding her hand. "Where did you put my data pad?"

Ronon grabbed it from the little table beside the bed and handed it to her without a word. She sighed inwardly and began to read it.

*Name: Ella Dex  
>Age: 22<br>Height: 5' 4"  
>Eye Color: Blue<br>Hair Color: Brown  
>Homeworld: Sateda<br>Blood Type: *

Keller grimaced slightly. "Ronon, do you know her blood type?" She assumed now he would have to talk to her, but when she realized what the intentions behind her question were, she felt childish. Ronon just shrugged anyways. Keller sighed and went to look at Ella's blood work so she could get her a transfusion.

* * *

><p>Ella's eyes slowly opened and she sighed contentedly. She could feel a strong hand around hers as she tried to prop herself up. She immediately regretted trying as pain ripped through her back and shoulder. Ronon, who had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head on the bed, was awake in seconds.<p>

"Hey, Doc said don't move."

Ella tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. "No kidding." Ronon smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

She seemed like she was confused and she asked, "Melena?"

He shook his head and looked away. She frowned and squeezed his hand, smiling when he looked her way. "Where are Colonel Sheppard and the rest of your friends?"

She jumped when Sheppard answered her from the infirmary doorway. "Well, I'm right here. Glad to know you missed me." He smiled his quirky half-smirk and moved to Ella's bedside. "So, are bored out of your mind yet?"

Ella laughed and nodded. "I might go crazy if I don't get out of here soon."

John nodded with understanding, then was silent for a moment as he thought. "Ella, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>After receiving permission and a wheelchair from Doctor Keller, John and Ronon set out to show Ella the city. They passed windows that overlooked the sea as they made their way to one of the outer piers. Ella was smiling the whole time as Ronon pushed her slowly past the windows and flew down the hallways. When they got to the pier, John and Ronon helped Ella down off the wheelchair so she could dangle her feet off the edge. She sighed and looked up at the hive ship in the atmosphere. John noticed her staring and said, "They can't get us in here. Now that we have ZedPMs, we can power the shield for awhile. Once they realize that, they'll leave. We can use that break to figure out how to destroy the superhive."<p>

Ella looked over at him and gave him a fleeting half smile, then turned her attention to the beautiful sunset. "Is there land on this planet?"

John was going to answer her, but he realized she was talking to Ronon. Ronon nodded and Ella smiled. "I'd like to see it sometime."

Then they both turned to the sunset. Once the sun was down, they took Ella back to the infirmary and John headed to bed. Ella insisted that Ronon went to take a shower as she was drifting off to sleep. Even though she was practically alone, she felt safer than she ever remembered feeling.

* * *

><p>Keller rubbed her eyes and continued her work. She had to get it all done. She heard a noise in the hall, but she dismissed it as anything other than one of the marines patroling. She froze when she felt a gun on her back.<p>

"Stand up slowly and take me to the runner." The voice sounded wraithlike, sending chills down her spine. She gulped and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Spotting a metal pen, she elbowed the body behind her, grabbed the pen, and whirling around she stuck it in the wraith's arm. It screeched and backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall. The commotion had woken Ella, and she was standing in the doorway.

"Looking for me?"

The wraith turned to her and hissed. She tossed her head to get her long side bangs out of her eyes and pulled a knife from her glove. It was in the wraith's hand in seconds and his stunner fell to the ground. Before long another was beside the pen Keller had 'administered', causing it to take a step back. Ella used this opportunity to grab the stunner and stun the wraith, then hit the alarm. It began sounding and a half wet and hurriedly dressed Ronon was the first one by her side. He scooped her up, laid her on the bed, and gave her her gun. Once he was sure she was okay he placed Keller beside her on the bed. "Ella, keep an eye on her, I'm going to help see if there are any more wraith."

Ella nodded and brushed Keller's hair out of her face. This woman had taken good care of her, and she would do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon clomped down the halls, daring the wraith to be around the next corner. He thought Ella would be safe here, but the wraith still managed to get in. He kicked himself mentally for leaving her alone. Sure, she could take care of herself even in the state she was in, but he should've been there.

He should have been with her in the field too. The wraith darts had appeared overhead and he had followed his instinct and ran for cover. He had gotten ahead of Ella, who had been wearing a long dress that day. She had tripped and disappeared.

Ronon pushed the image away, the sound of her terrified voice calling out to him. He had her back now and he wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

><p>McKay rushed into the infirmary as Jennifer was starting to wake up. He was met with a gun in his face as he sped through the door. Throwing his hands up and beginning his stuttering protest, he took a step back and realized it wasn't a wraith weapon. At the same Ella realized he wasn't a wraith and lowered her gun. Rodney breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to Jennifer's side. Ella sighed and mumbled under her breath, "I'm Ella, nice to meet you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Teyla and John were headed towards the gate room when Teyla stopped. John stopped also and turned to look at her. "What?"<p>

Teyla looked confused and seemed to be going over the information in her brain. "Someone is coming."

John pressed himself against the wall and drew his gun. "Wraith?"

Teyla shook her head. "I do not feel them, I hear them. Did you not tell the others to stay in their quarters?" Sheppard nodded. "Then who would-"

Teyla was cut short when Ronon turned the corner. John sighed and reholstered his gun. "Ronon, I thought I told everybody to stay in their quarters. We can find the wraith with the scanner now that it's workin right."

Ronon sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Sheppard, you know how I hate to sit still."

John flashed a half smile. "Yeah, Buddy, I know. You wanna join us in the gate room?"

Ronon shook his head and took off down the corridor. To the infirmary, John noticed. He nodded to Teyla and they continued on to the gate room.

* * *

><p>Ronon slowed down before he entered the infirmary. Ella wouldn't have him worrying about her. He walked in and saw Rodney standing by Keller's bed-the one he had laid her in-holding her hand and talking to her. She was smiling, showing the beautiful dimples on her cheeks. He looked around for Ella and saw her laying on a bed on the opposite side of the room. He smiled as he walked over.<p>

She smiled back an pushed herself gently into a sitting position. "I couldn't take it anymore. I had to move over here. Doctor Keller didn't notice anyways."

Ronon smirked. "Couples never bothered you before."

Ella rolled her eyes and laid back down. "It wasn't the fact that they're a couple, it was that man's whining! McKay, I think? Now I don't regret pointing a gun in his face as much."

Ronon's eyebrow raised with curiosity. "You pointed a gun in his face?"

"I thought he was a wraith. Should I not have?"

Ronon chuckled and sat down on the edge of Ella's bed. "I done it plenty of times. He'll live." he patted her knee and smiled, pulling a powerbar from his pocket. "Hungry?"

* * *

><p>Ella was finishing the last of the powerbar as John sauntered into the infirmary. Keller had fallen asleep, and McKay had pulled up a chair next to her bed. Ronon was in the infirmary and was the one Rodney felt safest around with wraith in Atlantis. Ronon had been content to watch Ella eat her first powerbar. Even as a grown woman he still saw her as a little girl-his little sister. It was somewhat easy, considering the childlike glitter as she took bite after fascinated bite.<p>

John stood in the middle of the room and cleared his throat, effectively getting everyone's attention but Jennifer's. "Good news. There are no wraith in the city."

Ella breathed a sigh of relief as she picked the remnants of chocolatey goodness off the shiny wrapper.

* * *

><p>Three days later a bruised Doctor Keller cleared Ella for regular daily activities. John took this opportunity to show her more of the base, hoping she'd stay.<p>

"This is where you would be staying. We have a gym, a sparring room, the mess hall of course, a beautiful ocean view-"

Ella stopped walking, so John stopped talking. There was curiosity in her voice as she spoke. "So, if you have all these things, all the soldiers from Earth, why do you need me? I could go my merry way and be free to live my life however I wanted to. Why should I stay?"

John was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to best answer her question. "Well, Ronon says he taught you everything he knows about hand to hand combat. If you're as good as he says you could be useful." They had begun walking again, and John led her to the sparring room. Ronon was in the middle of training one of the newer marines when Ella and John entered. The marine gazed at Ella, momentarily distracted by her presence. Ronon took this opportunity to send him to the ground. Kneeling down beside him, Ronon placed a sympathetic hand on the marine's shoulder as he flashed a smile.

"What did I say about getting distracted?" Then Ronon stood and walked over to John and Ella. He gave Ella a smile as she threw her arms around his neck for a split second. When she pulled away, Ronon asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

John flashed a crooked smile. "Well, we came to test the skill you so freely merited Ella."

The marine, who was rubbing his sore backside, stood back against the wall as Ronon stepped to the middle of the mat, inviting Ella to join him. She smiled sweetly and followed him, stopping two feet from where he stood. Her eyes locked on his and they began circling each other on the mat. Sheppard assumed this wasn't what Keller meant when she said normal daily activities, and he was about to stop them when Ella lunged for Ronon, delivering a blow to his face and ducking under his punch. She came up behind him and they were back to back for a second. Ronon swung around, and Ella ducked again, swiping at his feet with her leg this time. Ronon jumped and swung at her with his leg but she anticipated his move and rolled away. Up on her feet in seconds, she stepped towards Ronon and swung at his head again. His forearm met hers and they were still for a moment. Then they whirled back to life in their intricate dance they called fighting. John was too amazed to stop them.

Doctor Keller, however, who was on her way to the mess hall, was just fine with butting in. "Ella! What do you think you're doing?"

Ella and Ronon both froze and turned towards Keller, who stood with her hands on her hips, while Sheppard pressed himself against the wall in attempt to hide. But Doctor Keller was able to see through him. "John, you obviously can not be responsible for my patient, so I am going to have to relieve you of her care."

John acted hurt as he argued with the small but intimidating doctor. "Oh come on, Doc. I won't let her fight anymore," At this point he spoke in a confidential tone, "but I'm hoping to recruit her."

Ella placed a hand on her hip and loudly cleared her throat. "'Her' can hear you, you know. And you already have me recruited. I'm staying now that I know I'm welcome."

John did a small fist pump and Ronon smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She smiled up at him and realized she had found a home.

Keller herded her to the infirmary to check her out, even though John insisted the only blow that was dealt the whole time was the first one to Ronon's cheek. John, Ella, and Jennifer were still in the infirmary when the city shook. While Doctor Keller readied herself for patients, John and Ella rushed to the gate room.


	6. Chapter 6

John ran to where Rodney was working furiously with the computer and leaned over his shoulder. "What's going on, McKay?"

Rodney frowned and continued to work for a moment before answering. "There is a ship above us, but I'm not certain it's wraith."

John raised his eyebrows. "Replicators? I thought we kicked their metallic butts."

Rodney sighed with frustration as his fingers continued to work at the keys to make some sense of the readings. "I'm not sure if it's them either. I really don't know yet who it is."

Everyone had a look of worry on their face, and Ella wasn't excluded. She decided to be nosy and peek over Rodney's other shoulder. She looked over the readings carefully, trying to see if there was anything McKay had missed. She wasn't aware yet that he was considered the resident genius. She pointed to the screen. "There, that abnormality in the readings proves it is a wraith ship. It was simply constructed on a planet rich with naqueda, probably out of someone with the Ancient gene. I've only seen one before this."

A look of stubborn disbelief covered McKay's face as he reread the readings. "She-she's right." The disbelief melted away, giving birth to sheer stunned awe.

John looked over at Ella as Ronon clapped her on the back. He smiled and turned to head to Woolsey's office. They had something very interesting to talk about.

* * *

><p>"You want what?" Woolsey stared at Sheppard in disbelief. He wasn't sure why this military man who insisted on doing things his way was so intent on adopting every alien in the Pegasus galaxy onto his team.<br>"She corrected McKay and held her own in a fight against Ronon. Even when she does get hurt she doesn't stay down. That is the kind of people I want on my team. Besides, you read the report on the last time Ronon had to choose between his old family and his new one. I don't want to lose him again." Sheppard was all business as he stared down the civilian behind Weir's desk.

Woolsey sighed and placed his index fingers on his temples. "What if this Ella goes rogue like the other Satedans. Besides, she agreed to stay here and I agreed to let her. What more could that man want?"

John placed his palms on the desk and leveled his voice. "Ronon will want to be by her side every time she goes through that gate, and if we don't allow him, there's a good chance we won't be able to stop him. I don't want a member of my team in that position."

Woolsey sighed and nodded. "Request approved. Now, what is the ship?"

John sharply inhaled and sat down in the chair across from Woolsey.

* * *

><p>"This is basically a wraith super-ship. The hull, shields, and darts are all stronger or faster. There is a weakness however." Ella rolled the three-dimensional computer model onto it's back and pointed to the front right corner of the ship. Rodney was watching intently. He felt like an idiot being taught by a woman from the Pegasus galaxy, but he had to admit she knew more than he did about the topic.<p>

"There is an exhaust vent there, and if you hit it with all you've got you can cause a small hiccup in the shield to give the other blasts a chance to get up the pipe and do some damage. Any questions?"

Rodney shook his head, his eyes wide in astonishment. It was so rare someone could teach him something. Something academic anyways, Jennifer taught him moral lessons regularly just through being herself. He was daydreaming about Jenn's smile when he realized the doctor had entered the room and was asking him a question. His mouth was hanging open with the dead fish look on his face before he recomposed himself somewhat and was able to stammer, "What?"

Doctor Keller smiled and repeated her question. "I can't trust Colonel Sheppard to keep Ella out of trouble at the moment. Can you watch her?"

Before Rodney could reply, Ella placed her hands on her hips and formed her red lips into a frown. "Doctor Keller, I am an adult. I don't need a babysitter. Besides, if this is for base security there is no way for him to stop me." Ella was still upset about the first time she had met Rodney. He hadn't made a good impression and she was sure this wasn't the person she wanted to be her 'supervisor'. Keller however, simply nodded to Rodney and left, leaving no room for discussion. Ella rolled her head to Rodney's direction, sighing and glaring. He fidgeted uncomfortably before he was able to muster frail, wobbly words.  
>"So, what do you want to do?"<p>

* * *

><p>Woolsey was pacing now, across the bridge that connected his office to the Control Room and back as John leaned against the doorway and watched.<p>

"Considering Ms. Dex knows so much about this ship, does she know a way to stop it?"

John shrugged, but only his free shoulder moved. "Would you like me to ask her, sir?"

Woolsey nodded and went to sit down at his desk. Before sitting down he looked at Sheppard over his glasses. "How long do we have?"

"One hour."

* * *

><p>John knocked on the door with a bit of force, then stepped away to wait for an answer. Ronon finally opened the door, but there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he had been asleep. One of John's eyebrows raised.<p>

"Where's Ella?"

Suddenly Ronon was wide awake. His voice was rough with an underlying growl. "She was supposed to be with you, Sheppard." As Ronon stepped into the hallway, John stepped back.

"Easy, Chewie. She couldn't have gone far. We'll just ask Keller who is watching her now."

Ronon growled and began taking long strides towards the infirmary. John, who was worried about Ella, Ronon, and himself, was close behind.

* * *

><p>Doctor Keller was stitching up a Marine who had walked into a tree offworld when Ronon burst in. She accidentally jabbed the needle into his forehead when surprise and nerves took over. She was apologizing to him when Ronon interrupted.<p>

"Where's my sister?" His gruff voice startled her. She remembered when his protectiveness was for her, and the sharp, sudden memory caused a dull ache in her heart.

She pushed it away and focused. "Rodney is watching her."

She sighed as Ronon left the room without another word. John showed up in the doorway panting slightly as Ronon was exiting, and he groaned as he followed him out again. Jennifer groaned inwardly and continued her stitches.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney panted, heaved, and gasped for air as he joined Ella at the edge of the pier. She smirked as he doubled over with his hands on his knees. This man was out of shape. She was certain things were going to be a little better around here now that she knew how to get to him. Breathing in deep to absorb the cool ocean air, Ella sighed contentedly and sat on the edge of the pier like she had before. Rodney flopped down beside her with a thud.

"Did we have to take the stairs?" Rodney wasn't looking directly at Ella, but at the horizon instead.

Ella laughed and nodded, but she realized he wouldn't see her nod so she said, "Yes."

They sat in silence for awhile, but Rodney was starting to feel uncomfortably tense in the seemingly stuffy silence so he tried to make conversation. "So, I hear you and Ronon are pretty evenly matched when it comes to hand to hand." His tone was nonchalant, but he was worried about upsetting the small Satedan, especially if she would react anything like her brother. He had read the report that Sheppard had filed on her and he had to admit, the side of Ronon that was soft enough to beg to keep a small child was a side he would like to see.

Ella shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. He started teaching me at a young age."

There was another long silence, and Ella continued to gaze at the sea. She had rarely been on a planet long enough to enjoy the scenery, and she thought now was a great opportunity. She could feel Rodney fidgeting next to her, hoping to fill the silence, but to her the silence was beautiful.

Rodney started again, not as subtly this time. "So, how-"

Ella abruptly cut him off. "Rodney, be quiet."

Rodney stopped, but he started again hesitantly. Ella scanned the area for an emergency ladder, then shoved him off the edge. As he splashed she realized she wasn't sure if he could swim. She hoped he could, because she did not feel like saving a drowning man at the moment.

He bobbed to the surface and sprayed water out of his mouth. Ella smiled at him when he tossed a glare her way as he climbed up the ladder. Ella stood before he reached the top and flashed another innocent smile. "So, I suppose it's time to go inside?" She didn't wait for an answer, but turned and led the way inside. Rodney clenched his jaw as his nose wrinkled and he began grumbling under his trembling breath.

* * *

><p>John was really starting to get tired. He had been following Ronon all over the city for the last half hour. He was practcally overjoyed when he heard Keller's voice crackle in his ear.<p>

"John, are you and Ronon still looking for Ella?"

John touched his earpiece and replied hurriedly. "Yes. Do you have her?" Ronon stopped and looked at John, partially aware thanks to only hearing one side of the conversation. "On our way." John motioned towards the infirmary with one hand and Ronon headed out at a quick jog that John reluctantly matched.

* * *

><p>"Don't be a baby. It's just a little water, nothing major." Ella was trying to hide her amusement, but her eyes smiled. Jennifer was helping a Marine with a stab wound from an angry villager, so a nurse was taking care of Rodney. Not that there was much to take care of. The sea water he had swallowed had made him feel a little sick and he was cold, but he was fine other than that.<p>

"I can't believe you pushed me in. No, wait, I can. It's something Ronon would do." Rodney's voice trembled as he shivered from the slight chill his wet clothes were causing.

"Rodney, you don't need to be in the infirmary, you just need to go change. Honestly you are the dumbest 'genius' I've ever met."

Rodney's eyes widened and his mouth drooped open, making him look like a dead fish. "I, I." He stopped trying and simply moaned pathetically. Ella waved the nurse away and lugged Rodney into a standing position. "C'mon, let's go." As she was pushing Rodney through the doorway, Ronon was entering it. Rodney stopped, making Ella bump into him. She looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ronon. Behind Ronon, one of John's eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Ella, why is McKay wet?"

Ella smiled and nonchalantly replied as she shoved Rodney past the door block Ronon had created, "I pushed him into the water."

John looked up at Ronon, who was smiling broadly.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime rolled around and Ella followed a dry-but still slightly grumpy-Rodney to the mess hall. After they had gotten their food Ella let Rodney lead her to the table where John, Ronon, and a woman she recognized but did not know sat. As she sat down in the empty seat between Ronon and Rodney, the woman smiled kindly at her.<p>

"I am Teyla Emagen. You are Ella Dex, correct?"

Ella smiled and nodded, unsure how this woman knew who she was. Teyla noted the confusion hidden in her expression and continued gently.

"I came to see you in the infirmary, but you were sleeping. I also read your file. I consider your brother a close friend, and I am positive we shall be good friends also."

Ella smiled again and began to eat. She had been intrigued by the Tau'ri's food since her arrival. It was complex and tasty, and it made her want to smile. She didn't pay much attention to the current conversation, which was about the new update Rodney was trying to get working for the chair. Instead she allowed herself to properly and thoroughly enjoy the food.

* * *

><p>John had begged Doctor Keller to let him finish Ella's tour, and she had agreed. But she had made him take Rodney. He groaned under his breath at the thought of having his arrogant friend on the tour, but he wanted to finish. He smiled as he led Ella into the shooting range.<p>

Ella entered cautiously, smoothing the military green pants she had been given. She wore a black t-shirt, her black leather knee-high boots, and her black, leather, fingerless gloves. Her long hair was once again braided down her back. Peering around the room with uncertainty at first, she relaxed when she saw what the room was.

"This is a wonderful room, although I'm sure you need about as much practice as your brother. This is our shooting range."

Ella gently stroked the various guns John had laid out as she examined them closely. She picked one up and discharged it's ammo into the middle of the paper silhouette, then did the same with the rest scattered across the table.

Sheppard smirked and said, "So, I suppose you have your own gun too?"

Ella reflected his confident smirk and pulled out a sleek, dainty blaster. It was silver, and if the slim, streamlined barrel was removed the rest would easily fit in her tiny hand. She aimed it at the the hole filled silhouette and fired a single shot, blowing away the majority of the wounded paper. Visions of an early Ronon flashed into John's mind, and Rodney's jaw simply hung limp.

With a satisfied smile, John gestured towards the door. "If you'll come this way I can show you your quarters."

* * *

><p>Doctor Keller had agreed to let her hang out alone in her room for awhile. Ronon was asleep and John had other matters to attend to. She didn't know Teyla well enough to want to hang out with her if she had another choice, and she definitely didn't want to have Rodney watching her right now. That left her the option of promising to stay in her room. But the room soon bored her. She didn't like just sitting around, and in the sparsely decorated room she didn't have much to entertain herself with. She had contented herself with throwing her smaller knives at her old shirt. It was a tan leather that had been worn smooth by her years as a runner. She stuck it to the wall with a few knives, then practiced her aim. It was awhile before a knock at the door interrupted her monotonous routine.<p>

She opened the door and saw John dismissing a Marine. Smiling slightly, she moved back to the end of her bed, leaving the door open for John to follow her in. He sat down on a metal frame chair and watched as she pulled another knife and sunk it into the wall.

"Well, you agreed to stay here, so I have another question for you." Ella listened quietly, so he continued. "We are divided into offworld teams. I would like you to be on mine."

Ella seemed curious, which John assumed to be a good thing. "Who else is on your team?"

John's mouth slipped into a half grin. "Ronon, Teyla, Myself, and...Rodney."

Ella winced slightly. "Well Teyla seems nice, but Rodney and I don't get along so well."

With a wave of his hand John dismissed the fact. "Most people don't get along with Rodney. You had a gun in his face and didn't kill him, you'll do fine."

Ella let out a giggle, followed by a sigh. When she didn't reply, though, John decided she needed a little push.

"So, what do you say?"

Ella nodded and John smiled, patting her gently on the shoulder before he stood up. "You'll do great."

He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Ella to flop onto her back and contemplate the sudden turn her life had taken as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, the thing is, I wanted Ella to be kind of a mini-Ro. They have their differences, but Ronon took it upon himsef to teach her, so she is kinda like him. I hope you all are enjoying!


	8. Chapter 8

A gentle knock on the door startled her into a state of awakness. She looked around, disoriented at first, until she remembered where she was. "Atlantis." She whispered the word quietly, just to see how it would feel on her tongue. When her visitor knocked again, she stood and made her way to the door. Running her fingers through her bangs and smoothing her clothes, she opened the door and saw Ronon's eye-wrinkling smile. She smiled back and stepped into the hallway.

"Good morning."

Ella gasped. "It's morning! I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up." She was interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach's direction. Ronon laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the mess hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Teyla, John, and Rodney were already seated at a table. Ella followed Ronon through the line and to the table. She received friendly smiles from John and Teyla as she sat down, but Rodney ignored her. She thought maybe he was still angry about getting pushed into the water. She sighed and started on her meal.<p>

They were all eating, and Ella was enjoying listening to their casual conversation when the intercom summoned Sheppard's team to the gate room. Ella put down her fork and looked over at Sheppard, who was standing as he wiped his mouth.

"Emergencies are a normal occurrence around here, aren't they?"

"You got it." John patted her shoulder and headed towards the gate room with everyone but Ella close behind. She sighed when she realized she was probably supposed to go to. Shoveling one last bite into her mouth, she stood and began jogging towards the gate room in an effort to catch the others.

* * *

><p>When Ella arrived in the Control Room, John was already talking to Chuck. When she looked into the Gate Room, she saw an active gate. She winced inwardly and stood near enough to John to hear what was being discussed.<p>

"We don't know if it's really Todd. And even if it is, this might be another ploy to get Ella back." John threw a glance at Ella which she assumed was supposed to comfort her. Her knees were still weak, though, and she braced herself against the control panel next to Chuck's.

Chuck looked unsure of what to do, so John began talking again. "Well, I suppose we should go see what this is all about. Ella, you should probably stay here."

At the thought of being left behind, Ella straightened. "No, I'm not staying behind. If I stay here out of fear of being caught, I'll never accomplish anything." By the expression of unbelief on his face, Ella could tell the Colonel wasn't used to being talked back to.

"Excuse me?"

Ella swallowed, a little shaken by John's reaction, and dug her heels in. "I'm not staying behind."

Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney all froze, waiting to see what Sheppard's reaction would be. Ella and John's eyes were locked, silently engaged in a battle of wills. Suddenly, John turned away and left to gear up, shouting over his shoulder as he left, "C'mon everybody."

Ella looked over at Ronon, slightly confused on whether or not she was allowed to go. He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the 'tack' room.

* * *

><p>It was a sensation she had felt dozens of times, but somehow this time it was different. Stepping through the ring with allies-friends-by her side was a wonderful, safe feeling. When they got to the other side of the gate there was a wraith with long icy white hair waiting for them. Ella's gun was in his face in seconds.<p>

"Ella, put the gun down." John's voice was stern, and she lowered the gun reluctantly. She dropped back behind Ronon, peering around him to give the wraith a death stare. The wraith turned to John and spoke calmly, infuriating Ella. Every fiber of her being was telling her to kill it.

"John Sheppard, I see you have a new recruit. Are you aware that a queen under my command is looking for her?"

John smiled smugly. "Yeah, Todd, I know. Is that all you wanted, to warn us?"

Todd almost looked hurt. "I thought you would be pleased. Besides, I still owed you for releasing me once you returned to this galaxy."

John laughed. "You think this makes you even for me-us-letting you go? We already knew that, your queen was shooting at us!"

Todd smiled. Ella cringed at his pointed teeth and the smile that seemed so evil even when it was meant to appear innocent.

"I promise you, John Sheppard, I did not know about her intentions."

John rolled his eyes and motioned for Rodney to dial out. "It was nice seeing you, Todd, really, but we'd better get back."

Todd nodded as John turned to step through the gate. He was followed by Rodney, then Teyla, then Ronon. By hanging back during the conversation she had earned a place at the back of the procession. She threw one last withering glare at Todd as she prepared herself to walk through the gate.

* * *

><p>Ronon turned around as he came out of the gate on the Atlantis side. He waited for Ella to come through, and when the gate disconnected he glared up at Chuck, his voice rough and impatient. "What happened?" When Chuck, who was busy trying to figure out what happened, didn't answer, Ronon turned to John. Some of his bravado gone, he asked worriedly, "Sheppard, what happened?"<p>

Sheppard looked as worried as Ronon and yelled up at Chuck, "Dial that planet again, now!"

Chuck nodded and punched in the symbols. The team shuffled down the ramp as the gate activated, spraying out like Old Faithful before it stabilized. Woolsey was out at the balcony, and Sheppard gave him a nod before rushing through the wormhole behind Ronon. Teyla ran through next with Rodney reluctantly close behind, moaning about missing lunch.

* * *

><p>AN: The tack room, you know the one where they get ready before the missions I can't remeber what that's actually called. Anybody remember?


	9. Chapter 9

Ella awoke in a wraith cell. It was a fairly familiar sight, but not one she expected at first. She stood up an tried to remember what happened. A voice came from the direction of the hallway, startling her and ruining her concentration.

"You are Ella Dex, correct?"

Ella recognized Todd from the planet and sneered at him. "I thought you were there to warn us about your rogue queen, not capture me."

As Todd stepped towards her out of the shadows, she realized he was on the inside of the cell.

"Oh, but I did, Ella Dex. I am captured also, not your captor. My queen has turned on me as well."

He was inches away from Ella now, and she noticed a blast mark on his shoulder. "They shot you?"

Todd grimaced, or at least that's what it looked like to Ella. "No. When the soldiers fired upon you with the stunner, you believed it was me and shot me before they were able to subdue you."

Ella considered saying sorry, but she wasn't ready to apologize to a wraith that may or may not be telling the truth. Todd, however, saw the apology it her eyes before she pushed it out of her brain.

"It is okay, Ella Dex, it is a flesh wound and will heal."

Confused, Ella turned away. So far this wraith had disproved everything she thought she knew about the wraith, and she had only known him for mere minutes, conscious anyways. She was puzzling over whether or not wraith could be different when the living bars rose. She looked over and saw two burly guards with their eerie face masks. They headed towards her and she stood, ready to fight. She wasn't sure how many knives they had found, but she quickly realized there was still one at her waist. She waited until she thought the first guard was close enough, then sprang into action. He was dead in seconds and she had engaged the second one. When he was dead she took his stunner. Looking in Todd's direction, he seemed impressed. She picked up the other stunner and cautiously peered around the corner. Todd's voice startled her and made her brace herself against the wall.

"Do you know how to escape?" Todd, of course, knew how to get off the ship, but he wasn't sure if this young female would know.

Ella rolled her eyes. "I was a runner for eleven years. I know how to get off this ship."

Todd nodded and followed Ella down corridor after corridor, impressed by her ability to avoid the guards.

* * *

><p>Soon they were in the dart bay, but as they were climbing into a dart, Todd realized they had a guest. Ella, who hadn't climbed into the dart yet on account of being reluctant to share the small cockpit with a wraith, heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around and saw the queen emerging from the shadows. Ella saw a glint from her hand and recognized her gun instantly.<p>

"Come get it, My Dear." Her voice was thick with the sneer that was aimed like a dagger at Ella.

Ella's nose scrunched up as the anger began to flow. "Why, so you can put another tracker in my back and chase me around like a plaything? Not going to happen."

Before the queen had a chance to offer a rebuttal, Ella had thrown a knife into her shoulder. She threw another into her hand with pinpoint accuracy and stepped forward to kick the one in her shoulder. Then she grabbed her gun and hurriedly jumped into the dart as the alarms were beginning to sound.

* * *

><p>When Sheppard and his team stepped through to the other side, there wasn't a thing in sight.<p>

Ronon growled in frustration and kicked the DHD. "Now what, Sheppard." Ronon looked over to the man he had come to respect as his leader an waited for an answer.

Sheppard scanned the tree-covered horizon and sighed. "I don't know, Chewie, but we'll get her back." He placed a hand on the large man's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic and encouraging pat, and followed Rodney through the wormhole he had dialed. Teyla waited for Ronon, who took one last look around before following them through.

* * *

><p>When they emerged on the other side, Woolsey was standing on the large flight of stairs in the Gate Room waiting for them. The silent question in his eyes was answered by a slight shake of the head from John. He nodded and headed up to his office.<p>

John turned to Ronon and tried not to grimace. "We're gonna find her, Buddy."

Ronon's eyes were cold and filled with pain, holding it inside like a dam. "She shouldn't be lost. I promised I wasn't going to let her go again, but she's gone."

"You can't blame yourself."

Suddenly Ronon seemed enraged and his voice was hoarse and loud. "Why not? I was the last one through! I should've sent her through before me! It should've been me! Why wasn't it me?" His last sentence broke off as his voice began to tremble. Before John could say another word he had stalked off towards his room.

Teyla had been standing behind John the whole time, watching everything unfold. With Ronon gone she took it upon herself to comfort John. She assumed he thought it was his fault. He always blamed himself in some way or another. When he turned around she could tell he hadn't expected her to be standing there. He saw the pain in his eyes as easily as he had seen it in Ronon's.

"John, you can not blame yourself."

John tried to smile, but it was a halfhearted attempt at best. Teyla linked arms with him and pulled him towards the mess hall. "Come, let's eat."

* * *

><p>Ronon sat on the end of his bed in the dark. He did not want to relive this. The pain, the suffering, bearing the blame. Melena had told him the same thing John had. It didn't change a thing.<p>

He decided what he needed was a sparring match, and he headed towards the Sparring Room. He found a few Marines there practicing their techniques, some of which had been taught to them by him. One of the two on the mat stopped to look towards the door when he entered, and the other took the opportunity to deliver a swift blow to his nose. The first man fell and Ronon stepped onto the mat as he practically crawled off. He readied his bantos sticks and it was on. Ronon got hit time after time, delivering minimal damage to his opponent. The Marine finally realized he wasn't getting better, Ronon was just distracted, and he stopped, taking a few steps back. Ronon was bleeding from a gash on his arm, one on his forehead, and another on his shoulder.

"Um, you might want to go to the infirmary. You might need stitches."

Ronon glared at the Marine for a moment before heading to the infirmary. He figured he wouldn't live that defeat down anytime soon.

* * *

><p>As he walked into the infirmary, he heard Keller gasp. She hurried over and pushed him gently onto the bed. He didn't resist, and flopped onto his back, letting his eyes droop closed.<p>

Jennifer sighed, assuming Ronon had gone to the Sparring Room after they came back without his little sister. As she began to examine his wounds, she thought she saw a tear running down his cheek. She summoned enough courage to reach over and wipe it away. His eyes shot open and his grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away. She inhaled sharply and the color drained from her cheeks. All she could mutter was a feeble, "Sorry."

He released her hand and sighed, letting his eyelids slip closed again. She wished she could do something for the wounds inside him. Rodney walked in as she was tying the finished knot on his forehead.

"Hello, Doctor. I brought you a pudding."

Jennifer muster up a smile as she turned away from Ronon and removed her bloody gloves. "Hey, Rodney. Thank you. You can put it on the desk." She reached for the pain reliever and handed Ronon two. Then she grabbed a glass of water and placed it in his other hand.

He looked at her and handed it back. "I don't like the fuzzy feeling those give me."

Jennifer handed it back, then put her hands on her hips. "As your doctor I am ordering you to take them. You're also staying here for at least the next twelve hours."

Ronon's face hardened with resolution. "I have to get back out there. They're just minor flesh wounds."

"Ronon, I am worried about your mental stability. You let your anger, or sadness, or whatever you want to call it, get the best of you. That worries me. I, as your doctor, cannot let you seriously injure yourself. Besides, if your sister is anything like you she's saving herself right now." Keller turned away and touched her comlink. "Sheppard, please come to the infirmary."

Keller, not wanting to argue with Ronon any longer, went about her work. She kept an eye on him from a distance, making sure he stayed in the bed. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to walk over, take his hand, and make the pain go away. It killed her thinking of what they had lost.

She tried not to think of Rodney as a mistake. It was hard sometimes, when everything revolved around him. He had his moments, but they were few and far between.

Her thoughts were interrupted when John strode in, glancing around with curiosity. Keller approached him before he had a chance to see Ronon.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am reliving Ronon from active duty. Just for awhile, until I think it's safe to release him."

John immediately looked worried, and Keller realized she should clarify. "He isn't seriously injured, but he did get whooped by one of the marines. I'm afraid of what his grief is doing to him, so I'm keeping him under observation for his sake."

Sheppard understood and nodded, pushing past the little doctor to Ronon's bedside. "Hey, Buddy. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay with the Doc's orders. You are to stay here, understand?"

Ronon growled under his breath, but he looked into John's eyes and nodded. Then he whispered gruffly, "Bring her back."


	10. Chapter 10

The cabin was snug. More than snug, actually. Sharing a dart cabin with a wraith was now at the top of her list of things she never wanted to do again. Ella tried her hardest not to squirm. She didn't want Todd's long white hair to tickle her arm like it had a few minutes ago. Todd was concentrating on the sensors, trying to calculate were they were. Contacting Atlantis was the next step. That was the step Ella was worried about.

She tried not to think about the wraith sitting next to her. His presence was almost comforting to her, yet at the same time it set her on edge. She was confused by this feeling, and since she had nothing else to do, she contemplated it, rolling it around in her brain like she had done with the Tau'ri's food in her mouth. She had a bitter hatred for the wraith. They had taken away everything but Ronon. On the other hand, she had a deep respect for anyone who helped save her life. She glanced over at the wraith who sat beside her. He almost reminded her of Ronon. He was strong, quiet. She reminded herself that strength and silence weren't much to go on.

He could feel her gaze on his neck. She was a strong human, in body, mind, and will. He wasn't sure why she was gazing at him so intently, though. His first thought was that she was going to kill him. He waited in silence, concentration on his readings, but there was no click of a gun being cocked, no rustle that said she had pulled another one of the many knives he assumed she possessed. He relaxed a bit and continue to check his readings, never fully letting his guard down.

* * *

><p>As the hours passed, Ella began to feel drowsy. She fidgeted in her seat a bit and immediately felt Todd tense up. She tried to steady her breathing and concentrate on staying awake. The last thing she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up with a wraith sucking the life out of her. She shuddered a bit at the thought and the slight cold. If only she had thought to bring the Tau'ri jackets that matched her pants. She sighed and decided to close and rest her eyes, just for a moment.<p>

Todd heard her breathing steady again, then level off a bit and become more even. He assumed she was asleep. So that's why she had been fidgeting, she was tired. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued his work. He was surprised by a sudden pressure on his arm. He looked down to see Ella's sleeping form shivering lightly against his arm. He felt a strange tug at his heart, and he quickly shoved it away. Compassion was a sign of weakness. The human's sign of weakness. He pushed it away, but he didn't push her away. His sensors beeped, letting him know that there was a planet nearby. He turned the ship in the planet's direction and, hearing Ella's stomach growl, flew as fast as the ship would take them.

* * *

><p>John and his team, minus Ronon and plus Lorne, were scanning the planet from the air. Sheppard knew they weren't going to find anything, but he had to check for Ronon, for the slight possibility that Ella had escaped and simply hadn't been able to get back to the gate. He was sure, however, that she would've been able to get back. He could hear McKay talking to, or rather, at, Evan. He rolled his eyes, wondering if McKay was the least bit worried. Teyla was next to him, scanning the ground carefully. He sighed, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>Ronon wanted to go. To get out. To do something. He needed to save her this time, to make up for losing her last time. He never thought he would have this opportunity, and now it was there. Yet it was just out of reach. He hadn't felt this helpless since... since he had lost his friends. He twisted the sheets in his hands, squeezing them, trying to get out his frustration. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the infirmary bed. Soon his eyes fluttered open though. All he could see was on his eyelids was Ella's questioning face, wondering why he wasn't saving her. Sleeping wasn't coming easy for him. Even with the pills the Doc had given him, he lied awake and restless.<p>

Jennifer was watching him from her office. She could see the agony on his face. He was lying on the bed, squirming in his own skin, trying to calm himself for even a moment. She really felt for him. This was just as bad as having him strapped to the gurney, coming down off the wraith enzymes. 'Kill me now', he had said. Keller still cringed even at the thought of his agony, then and now.  
>She jumped when she heard footsteps. Moments later Rodney's torso was blocking her view of Ronon. He had a sad smile on his face.<p>

"We didn't find her."

Jennifer sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Would you go tell Ronon for me?"

She looked up and saw pure terror surging through Rodney's veins. She rolled her eyes and uses her arms to push herself up from her desk into a standing position.

"Fine. I will go tell him."

She moved around her desk, brushing past Rodney as she went through the door. Approaching Ronon's bed slowly, she tried to look cheerful and hopeful. Ronon realized she was there, and his gazed drooped from the ceiling down to her face. She waited for Ronon to return her smile, but when he didn't, she began talking.

"Ronon, we didn't find her. I'm sorry. But just because she wasn't on that planet, doesn't mean she's...not okay."

Keller was going to say dead, but she changed her mind before the word escaped. Ronon rolled his head back towards the ceiling, leaving Keller with nothing to do but pat his fist-still clenched around the sheet-and walk away.

McKay was still standing in her doorway, now leaning on the frame. Keller's heart jumped to her throat as she realized she would rather have Ronon there. Lately every thought told her she had made the wrong decision. She smiled at him and pushed past into her office. After she sat down at her desk, she gave Rodney her attention.

"Was there something else, Rodney?"

She saw his mouth droop open slightly. She assumed it was the tired tone in her voice that might have been coming off as annoyed. He shook his head, smiled again, and hurried out of the infirmary. She groaned and let her head drop towards the table onto her crossed arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella awoke to warm sunshine on her face. She smiled, then frowned as she realized that she wasn't where she had fallen asleep. There was lush green grass underneath her and a blue sky above. No dart. She sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. She was about to pinch herself when she heard a dart overhead. She pulled her gun from the sheath on her hip and tried to blend into the grass as the dart landed a few feet away from her. She relaxed a bit when the cockpit opened to reveal Todd. Then she realized she had relaxed. She put her hand on the side of her forehead and wondered what the universe was coming to.

Todd couldn't see her at first when he flew over the spot he'd left her. He was worried. What would Sheppard do, and worse, what would Ronon do? But as he set down for the landing, he saw Ella's small form nestled in the grass. He was hesitant to get out of the ship. Maybe he should've bound her before he'd left to contact Atlantis through the space gate. He sighed and hesitantly stepped out of the dart, hoping she thought she still needed him to get back to her home.

Ella watched as Todd stepped out of the dart. She wasn't sure where he had been, and she wanted to know. She gently pushed herself off her stomach and stood.

"Where'd you go?"

She was trying to sound curious, not worried, but it came off as a bit of both. She sighed and waited for his answer.

"I was...surveying the area." he didn't want to tell her he had contacted Atlantis. If he did, it was possible that she would see his usefulness as ended. He had turned the dart off so she wouldn't be able to power it up, ensuring the illusion that she still needed him.

Ella turned his answer over in her mind, staring into his eyes, trying to see any hint of dishonesty. She saw it, but she wasn't sure what it was about. He could be lying about what he did, what he found, or an infinite amount of other things. She sighed inwardly and put her guard up. Then she addressed the wraith again.

"Do you know where we can find something to eat?" The word 'we' was out of her mouth before realized it. Of course they as a collective wouldn't be able to find something to eat. The fact that they ate with two separate parts of their anatomy was the first and most obvious reason. She decided she'd kick herself for it later, but for now she needed food.

Todd understood what she meant. He knew she wouldn't approve of whatever he ate, but she herself needed nourishment. He turned and went to stick his head in the cockpit. Moments later he was standing in front of her with three large fruits. They were a florescent blue, and smelled sweet. Ella took one reluctantly from his arms and sniffed it. Then she took a bite. Juice ran down her face as she smiled. Then she grabbed the other fruits and sat down in the grass. She turned towards the sunset as she finished her fruit.

* * *

><p>John paced back and forth in the infirmary. Ronon had finally fallen asleep, but it was fitful. John had received a message from Todd, but he didn't know if he could trust it. He didn't know if, after all she'd been through, if she would trust a wraith to help her escape. He wanted Ronon's thoughts on the matter, but he didn't want to wake him. However, when Ronon sat up straight and let out what sounded like a gruff whimper to John, eyes open wide, John didn't need to worry about waking him. Ronon quickly notice John's presence.<p>

"Did you find her?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

John sighed and pulled up a chair to stop himself from pacing. "Well, that's why I'm here. I got a message from Todd claiming he helped her escape. I don't know if she'd let him help her escape, but I thought maybe you would know."

Ronon sat up quickly, and regretted it immediately. He tried to ignore the dizziness in his head as he questioned Sheppard. "Did you hear from her?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Todd said she was asleep down on the planet. He contacted us from P2X-189, which only has a space gate. His story is she took out the guards when they came to grab her, then they escaped using one of the darts."

Ronon let out a sound that seem like a mix between a scoff and a snort. "She'd never share one of those tiny cockpits with a wraith."

John sighed and leaned back in his chair a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, Chewie, what do you say? Do you think we should check it out?"

Ronon let out a grunt which John took as an affirmative. He stood and gave his buddy a pat on the shoulder as he left.

He gathered McKay, Telya, and Lorne and headed for the puddle jumper bay. In moments they were heading through the gate.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and Ella was shivering violently. She was having trouble falling asleep. She didn't know if it was the cold, Todd sitting a foot from her, or a combination of the two. She sighed and shifted position, trying to get warm. She wasn't sure when her waking moments ended and her sleep began.<p>

Todd tried not to stare at her sleeping face, but when she moved to snuggle against the warmth of his leg in her sleep, he felt the strange pulling at his heart again. He let his eyes drift down to her face. As far as humans went, she was beautiful. He laid back on the soft grass with her head still on his thigh and wondered what it would be like to be one of the humans.

His thoughts of a happy family quickly dissipated as he heard the too familiar sound of a human's gun engaging by the side of his head. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Sheppard crouched beside him with his free arm laid across his knees.

"Get away from the girl."

Todd gently removed her head from his leg and freed the edge of his jacket from Ella's gently clenched fist. Then he stood and took a step backwards. The chill of Todd's body heat leaving woke her, and she sleepily pushed herself into a sitting position. She saw the team vaguely in the moonlight.

"John?"

Lorne scooped her shivering form of the ground, but this action caused him to have to put his gun in his holster. Todd would've run, but Teyla and Sheppard still had guns pointed at him.

"John Sheppard, this is what I get for rescuing one of your teammates?"

John scoffed. "Rescuing? Really? Are you sure you weren't going to suck the life out of her later?"

It was Ella, not Todd who answered John's question. "I don't think he was." She made Evan put her down. Walking to where Todd stood, she placed a thankful hand on his chest for a moment, then turned to John.

"He helped me. Anyone who helps save my life has my gratitude, human or not. Will you respect that?"

When John lowered his gun, Teyla did the same. Todd was able to breathe easy as Ella stepped back into Lorne's arms for warmth. She didn't know him, but he sure was warm.

"So," Sheppard wondered out loud, "what now?"


	12. Chapter 12

The jumper was on the full side. Sheppard was driving, McKay was sitting next to him ready to dial the gate, Todd was behind John with Teyla across from him with a stunner. That left the rear compartment to Ella and Lorne. Ella had a blanket around her and was using Lorne's leg for a pillow like she had used Todd's. She was trying to catch up on the sleep she had lost as a runner, and she felt she was succeeding so far.  
>She awoke to McKay yelling something practically at the top of his lungs. Ella groaned and pulled the blanket up to her ears. The man who had been hurriedly introduced as Major Evan Lorne chuckled, shaking her pillow, which she soon remembered was his leg. She sighed and sat up.<p>

"What is McKay going on about?"

Lorne laughed before his face turned somewhat serious. "He can't get the gate to dial."

Ella's jaw dropped open. So that's why she had been able to sleep so long. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but she failed. Lorne wrapped an arm around her shoulders sympathetically. With Ronon having done it so many times, her first instinct was to lay her head against him. She pulled away when she remembered it wasn't Ronon. He'd been confined to the infirmary, instead of getting stuck in the seemingly cramped jumper with the rest of them. While she was contemplating Ronon's luck, McKay's butt appeared in her face. She looked up to see him fiddling with some crystals, then laid her head down next to Lorne's leg to escape his butt. It certainly wasn't what she wanted to see, now or ever.

Evan watched as she slipped back into sleep. He tried not to smile at her beautiful face, but he couldn't help it. She seemed so peaceful, as if she hadn't just been kidnaped by the wraith after spending almost half her life as a runner. Ronon might kill him if he saw him looking at her like that. It was purely unintentional, she was just beautiful.

When McKay finally got them through the gate, everyone but Ella and Lorne were out in a hurry. She had wiggled her head back up onto his leg and was still sleeping soundly. As Keller approached the rear of the jumper, to Lorne's slight horror, she had Ronon right behind her. He should've expected it. Ronon was as loyal as a German shepherd, if not more so. He tried to pretend he was just doing his duty, but it was hard with the huge Satedan scowling at him.

* * *

><p>As soon as he'd heard Keller tell her comlink she was coming he was by her side. "Ella?"<p>

Keller had jumped, startled by his sudden presence. Once she had slowed her heart rate back down she had nodded. He had begged her to let him go, not letting her leave until she had given in.

Then he had seen it. Ella's sleeping head was on Lorne's leg, and he was smiling down at her. Once he had realized they were standing there, he had glanced up. To Ronon he looked guilty. After he was done glaring him back into his place he walked over, scooped Ella up without waking her, and headed towards the infirmary. Keller gave a dejected looking Lorne a quick smile and pushed the empty gurney towards the infirmary.

Ronon set Ella down on one of the empty beds. Then he sat down by her feet and waited for Keller.

* * *

><p>When Doctor Keller entered the infirmary, she parked the gurney, then froze at the scene that met her when she turned around. Ronon's head was beside Ella's, but he was far enough away that he could gaze at her sleeping face. His large, strong hand was wrapped around her smaller one and he was holding it against his cheek. She had never seen the huge, stoic, intimidating Satedan so... at peace. Keller approached the bedside, but Ronon didn't move, didn't acknowledge her presence in the least. She began her checkup, hooking Ella to various machines and collecting the information she needed.<p>

An hour later Ella had a clean bill of health. John stood by the bed where Ella, who was now awake, lay pressed to her brother's side. He glanced over at the Doc with a look of disbelief.

"So, nothing is wrong with her? You're absolutely sure she's safe. She isn't going to blow us all up?"

Keller glared at him, obviously unamused as she shook her head. "No, I can't find a single thing wrong with her. Kinda seems like Todd was telling the truth."

John smiled a wry smile, not fully wanting to trust Todd. The whole life-sucking thing still threw him off no matter how many times he had helped them.

* * *

><p>The four walls that surrounded him had become far too familiar. He had been in this cell countless times, and he was becoming less and less surprised each time. If only they would put a comfortable chair in the cell. Todd smiled wickedly to himself. He was spending too much time with the humans.<p>

He turned around when John Sheppard entered. "So, have you come to let me know you were not able to find anything wrong with Ella Dex?"

John's eyebrows lowered and he stepped forwards until his face was inches from the large metal slats around the cell. "Don't get cocky with me, Todd. Even if you didn't do anything to Ella, Woolsey isn't gonna let you go anytime soon."

Todd was nothing short of stoic at the open threat, and it unnerved John. He took another step closer, trying to look intimidating. That was more of Ronon's department, but if he let Chewie in the same room as Todd right now, he would probably rip the currently innocent wraith to pieces. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. John smirked and opened his mouth, then closed again when his name was called over the intercom. He sent an icy glare in Todd's direction, then headed towards the Control Room.

* * *

><p>AN: 'Todd smiled wickedly to himself' Is my favorite line this chapter. It just seems to, in my opinion, capture the essence of Todd's little grins. Okay, I'm done showing off now. *smiles sheepishly*


	13. Chapter 13

Rodney was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he was. He had seen Jennifer slowly slipping away from him as the days passed on. He didn't think he'd been doing anything different. Sure, he had been a little busy with finding a ZMP to get them back to Pegasus, and then the wraith were being their usual pain in the butt, not to mention the problem they'd been having with people disappearing seemingly without the wraith's help, but he hadn't been too distant.

Had he?

He gripped the bouquet of flowers he'd asked Katie to arrange for him to give to Keller and took a deep breath outside the infirmary. Then, trying his best to ignore Ronon's glare and Ella's amused smirk, he strode as confidently as he could to Keller's office.

Jennifer heard footsteps, but they weren't Ronon's. She forced a smile and turned to face her visitor. Her smile widened a bit when she saw the beautiful bouquet Rodney held. He handed them to her and smiled, looking very proud of himself.

"Rodney, they're gorgeous. Thank you."

She stood and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then turned to go find something suitable to use for a vase.

* * *

><p>Ronon watched as Rodney walked into Keller's office with a bouquet bigger than his head. He tried not to groan, but a bit of it slipped out and Ella heard it immediately. She sat up and looked directly into his hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" She was curious and worried. Ronon hardly ever complained.<p>

He growled under his breath and turned his head away, but Ella asked again. "What's wrong?" Some of the worry in her voice had turned to irritation.

Ronon growled and mumbled under his breath, "Nothing."

By then Ella had figured it out. "It's McKay and Keller, isn't it?" When Ronon groaned again, Ella smiled. She shoved him playfully and giggled, but she stopped when she saw the pain hidden in his eyes. "Ro, you really like her, don't you? I'm sorry."

He lifted his chin and locked eyes with Ella. After a slight nod, his head fell back against Ella's pillow. She laid her head by his shoulder and sighed, a mix of sympathy for her brother and contentment for things being closer to how they used to be.

* * *

><p>Teyla and Mr. Woolsey were behind Chuck when John entered. He looked over Teyla's shoulder and asked, "What's up?"<p>

Teyla grimaced. "The hive ship is back."

John sighed loudly and looked at Chuck. "How long will the ZMP last us if they start firing?"

"A few days, at least."

John nodded, then looked at Woolsey. "So, why did you need me?"

"Well I figured as our ranking military officer you might have some input." The expression on Woolsey's face said he thought it was obvious.

"Have Rodney and Ella figured out whether or not the drones will work against the hull of that 'super ship'?" Sheppard was sure to exaggerate his air quotes.

Woolsey shook his head. "No, Doctor McKay doesn't know enough about the hull of the ship yet to say for sure whether or not the drone. Considering Ms. Dex has been...unable to help, he hasn't been able to learn more."

John sighed. "I thought Ella told McKay everything she knew."

Teyla sighed and pursed her lips. "Then it would appear we have a problem."

* * *

><p>McKay shoved his hand into his short hair. Frustration was beginning to well up inside him, and the fact that he was going to have someone peering over his shoulder soon wasn't helping. As if trying unintentionally to aggravate him more, Ella chose that time to enter.<p>

"Hey, Doctor McKay." Ella wasn't exactly cheerful, but she was definitely perkier than Rodney.

Rodney managed a halfhearted smile as Ella pulled up a stool behind him. He was pouring over the few readings they had been able to cross with the information Ella was able to share. Ella peered over his shoulder with curiousity.

"So, why don't you just take a jumper up there and blow it up?"

McKay sighed. "It won't be that simple for Woolsey until I can tell him that that will work one hundred percent."

Ella groaned and fiddled with the flap on one of the pockets on her pants impatiently. "Then run a few test with your fancy computers and tell him it will work. Then we can blow it up and move on with our lives."  
>"You are exactly like your brother, you know that?"<p>

Ella leveled her gaze and locked eyes with Rodney's. "But am I wrong?"

Rodney sighed and shook his head, then turned to the computer to run the tests.

* * *

><p>Ronon laid in the infirmary. He knew he shouldn't be here. He had been upset about losing Ella again, and had gotten himself a little banged up. Why that had cause the Doc to worry about his mental stability, he didn't know. All he knew was he might suffer real mental problems if he didn't get out of here soon. When Keller walked over to him with a smile on her face, he was suddenly hopeful.<p>

"Well, Ronon, I don't see a problem with letting you go now. However, you need to be careful, okay?"

Ronon grunted an affirmative, grabbed his clothes, and sauntered out of the infirmary. He was going to go find Ella, but he decided he should probably shower first.

Jennifer watched him go, heading towards his quarters instead of heading for Rodney's lab where Ella would be. She smiled, glad he decided to take care of himself a bit.

* * *

><p>Ella sighed as she lifted her head from the desk. After an hour of sitting straight up on the stool, she decided to move beside Rodney. "Are you finished yet?" She was trying to mask her whine, and by doing so it had sounded alot like one of Ronon's growls. She was pretty sure she had never been so bored in her life.<p>

Rodney was positive he would be able to go faster if he had his lab to himself. Ella asked questions. He had to admit, they weren't stupid questions like the ones others asked him, but they still consumed his time. He was going to leave Ella's question unanswered until she repeated it.

"Rodney, are you done?"

"Does it look like I'm done?"

"Yes."

Rodney groaned. "Well I'm not."

Ella was quick with a reply. "Rodney, you calculated shield strength, hull density, drone velocity, and a load of perfectly useless things. You're done."

Rodney turned on his stool to face Ella, trying not to show his surprise as he looked at the young woman in sitting front of him with her hands on her hips. "Those results are the product of a plethora of extrapolations."

"Good ones. You're done."

"But I-"

Ella held up a small gloved hand in front of his hand. "No, you're done. Let's go tell Woolsey." Before Rodney could let out the argument practically dripping from his lips, Ella stood, grabbed his wrist, and drug him towards Woolsey's office.


	14. Chapter 14

Woolsey dismissed the marine and laid his face in his hands. His day had been so long. Disaster after micro-disaster had occurred, and he was beginning to doubt his ability to handle anymore today. All he really wanted to do was scream. At the top of his lung for as long as he could manage, for that matter. He was about to go find a secluded part of the city when Ella drug Rodney into his office.

"Is something wrong?" He noticed after the question came out of his mouth that he sounded rather impatient.

Ella smiled, putting Woolsey a little more at ease. "Not at all. Actually, Rodney has concluded that we are ready to destroy the ship. Isn't that right, Rodney?"

Rodney gave a weak nod and Ella released his wrist as she glanced at him over her shoulder. She turned back to Woolsey, who also gave her a weak nod. She smiled and grabbed Rodney's wrist again. "Come on, let's go get the rest of the team." However, she stopped at the doorway. "Umm, Mr. Woolsey, It is Sheppard's team that's doing this mission, right?"

Woolsey nodded again, so Ella continued her dash towards the 'tack' room. She heard Woolsey radio Sheppard behind them as she pulled a rather limp Rodney by his rather limp arm.

* * *

><p>Ronon was looking for Ella when Sheppard's voice buzzed in his ear. "Hey, Big Guy, we got a mission. Meet us at the jumper bay."<p>

Ronon touched the earpiece that Sheppard insisted he wore so it would activate long enough to mumble a short affirmative. Us included Ella now. He smiled as he mentally thanked Sheppard for finishing his search for him.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat quietly in the jumper. There hadn't been time or need for a briefing. The whole team knew what Rodney and Ella had been working on, and they knew all the risks involved. Rodney had asked why they all had to go, and Sheppard had muttered something about moral support, then all had been quiet.<p>

The super hive was looming in front of them now, taking up the entire windshield. Ella moved from the rear compartment to stand near the windshield with her mouth slightly agape. Everyone else seemed equally stunned at it's enormity. John was quick to snap out of his shock and fired at the intended target. The first few drones fizzled off the shield, but some of them got through the shield just as predicted. They disappeared up the vent and the hive began to tremble. Sheppard began to turn the ship around, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The jumper was parallel to the hive as it blew, sending the jumper rolling. Screams of different pitches were intermingled and filled the rolling ship. The dampeners took off most of the momentum. It was, however, enough to throw Ella into Rodney's lap, smashing his nose into her elbow in the process. McKay screamed again and held his nose as the jumper came to a stop. Ella, who was still in his lap, turned to examine his face.

"No! Don't touch it!"

Ella was trying to pull his hands away, but McKay clearly wanted them there to shield his nose. "McKay, don't be such a melodramatic baby. Move your hands." Ella's voice was firm, and almost a growl.  
>Having a soft landing had meant she was the first to recover. The others were gathering their bearings while she was trying to treat Rodney. She stood and carefully made her way to the rear of the jumper and grabbed the supplies she would need before she returned. She gently hopped up onto the control panel in front of Rodney, not really wanting to sit back on his lap. She shoved the uncomfortable place she had found herself in earlier from her mind and set about the task currently ahead of her. After a few minutes of work and Rodney's reluctant cooperation, she was able to stop the bleeding. She was about to try and see if his nose was broken when the jumper leaped forward in a jolt sudden enough to slide her back into Rodney's lap, then stopped again. John had just regained full consciousness, but had taken a moment to get control of the jumper. Rodney grimaced as his hands flew up to protect his nose. Ella sighed when she realized the control panel was too slick to sit on.<p>

"Rodney, I'm going to have to stay here to finish your checkup. I don't like it any more than you do, but we should see if your nose is broken."

Rodney grimaced. "Fine, just hurry," he snapped, sounding like someone with a plugged nose. Ella tried not to laugh as she began gently prodding his nose, her face too close to his for comfort. He grimaced and soon batted away her hand.

"I think that's enough."

A voice sounded from the chair behind McKay, a deep and angry growl. "Enough of what, McKay?"

Ronon had noticed Ella's feet on one side of Rodney's chair and was instantly irritated. He was out for a bit and McKay went after the other girl in his life. He had seen them both first.

Rodney's eyes were wide with terror as he began stuttering incoherently. Ella rolled her eyes and poked his nose as she stood up, effectively ending his stuttering.

"Yep, it's definitely broken." She was moving to the doorway, but as she walked by Ronon pulled her next to him.

Muttering softly, he asked, "What happened?"

She smiled and whispered back, "Nothing, Ro. The console was slippery."

Ronon nodded and let her go, but instead of moving to the doorway she plopped down on his armrest.

By then Teyla and John were fully coherent.

"So," John said, trying to sound nonchalant, "how'd we do?" He didn't know what had happened exactly, but considering the fact that they weren't being shot at, he assumed they had destroyed the hive. Todd would be peeved. John smiled as he turned to check on his team. Rodney's nose was bandaged and somewhat stuffed, and he had his arms crossed over his chest in an angry pout. Teyla seemed to be unharmed. Ronon looked rather happy to have his little sister by his side, and Ella seemed happy to be there. John breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his team was unharmed, but when he tried to turn the ship around, his contentment changed to worry.

"Atlantis, this is jumper one, come in. Atlantis, this is Sheppard, please respond." Frustrated, John leaned back in his seat and groaned.

"Rodney, we lost steering. I can go forward, and we have life support, but I think that may be it. I'd like communications back online first."

Rodney stood and made his way back to the rear compartment, muttering a sarcastic, "No, I didn't just get my nose broken, I can go fix it," under his breath.

John pretended he didn't hear as he tried to get the jumper to move. Unfortunately the burst when he had first awoken seemed to be all the jumper had. He sighed and turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Rodney. "How's it going, McKay?"

Rodney grumbled back, "I am working on it. Contrary to your popular belief you cannot make me go faster than is possible, especially not by irritating me. It would be nice if I could have silence."

John rolled his eyes and turned back towards the windshield. Ella was looking at Ronon with a look of amusement, and Ronon reflected almost the same look. Teyla pursed her lips and settled down into her chair. All of them could hear Rodney fiddling with the control crystals, muttering under his breath occasionally.

Finally, he had them fixed. Rodney sat down in his chair with a triumphant smirk on his face. John rolled his eyes and opened a radio frequency.

"Atlantis, this is jumper one, do you read?"

There was a tense silence and five held breaths in the jumper. Then the radio crackled to life.

"Jumper one, this is Woolsey. We thought we lost you when you destroyed that hive ship. Come on home."

* * *

><p>The team was met by a light applause when they exited the jumper. Doctor Keller was ready for them with her medical team, and gasped when she saw Rodney. He took this opportunity to play up his injury, which had settled into a dull ache. Rodney laid out on the gurney and let himself be pushed back to the infirmary. Ella rolled her eyes and followed Doctor Keller and was followed closely by the rest of the team.<br>When they arrived in the infirmary they all went to various beds as nurses went about checking on the team.

* * *

><p>The briefing room was quiet, and Ella was sure she would rather be facing down an angry, hungry wraith at the moment. So maybe the briefing room wasn't really quiet, but once she tuned Woolsey out it was, and that was exactly what she'd done. Watching the glint off the knife she held in her lap out of Woolsey's line of sight, she didn't realize Woolsey had asked her a question. She jumped when John, who was across from her, kicked her under the table. She shot an icy glare in his direction, then turned to Woolsey.<p>

"Yes?"

"I asked where you learned the skills to care for Doctor McKay's nose?"

Ella glanced over at McKay, who now had a proper bandage on his nose. "I broke a few noses as a kid. Escorting my victims to the hospital and watching them get fixed up helped me to pick up a few things." Ella could see Ronon's smile and Sheppard's look of astonishment as she glanced around the room. Rodney just looked peeved. When Ella realized Woolsey was done talking to her she shut him back out and turned her attention back to her small, shiny blade.


	15. Interlude

Earth's morning sun dawned once again on Atlantis. No one saw how beautifully the sun reflected off the majestic spires, or how the remnants of the expedition milled about trying to get Atlantis space worthy again. The cloak made sure of that. However, the cloak would run out of power eventually, and the IOA did not want to have to explain the beautiful, yet undoubtedly foreign, city floating in the midst of their own city. They also disliked the Pegasus gate claiming supremacy. So it had been decided, likely the fastest decision ever made by the IOA, that Atlantis would return home. Sure, it had likely been born in the Milky Way galaxy, but Pegasus was where it was needed. Pegasus was home. It took a month to find the necessary amount of power, but a few ZedPM's did and Atlantis was skyward bound.  
>Home, here we come.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One of my dear readers pointed out that I never touched on my version (Though there are many, very wonderful I might add) of how Atlantis got back to it's rightful home. Thank you for getting me focused long enough to jot down this little tidbit. Ella, stop distracting me! *Shakes fist mock-angrily*<em>


	16. Oh, no! Final Chapter Summing things up

_I would like to thank all my readers who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read. Your support has given me excited warm butterflies in my tummy!_

* * *

><p>'Freedom at last,' Ella thought as she wandered through corridor after empty corridor. She stopped suddenly when she heard a sigh. Backing against the wall she slid along until she reached the door from which the noise had originated, Ella peered carefully around the corner. She instantly recognized Mr. Woolsey's head shining in the sunset light. She was going to leave quietly when she heard another sigh. A sad sigh. She took a hesitant breath and stepped through the doorway, clearing her throat to announce her presence. To her surprise, the man didn't jump or flinch, he just casually glanced over his shoulder before scooting over on the balcony to make room for her. She smiled at the man's nerves of steel and stepped over to join him. After a moment of silence, she asked, "What's up?"<p>

Woolsey smiled sadly and glanced in her direction. "Well, I was going to make an official announcement, but you did ask me directly. I will be leaving Atlantis."

A look of confusion crossed Ella's face, bringing her eyebrows closer together and sliding her mouth into a slight frown. "Why?"

Woolsey looked out into the beautiful sunset, the sad smile still there. "They're going to be reinstating Colonel Carter. They feel she will do a better job here, or something along those lines."

Ella smiled back at him, reflecting his own sad one. "I'm sure everyone will be sad to see you go. I know I'll miss the chance to have gotten to know you." Ella pushed off the railing turning to leave. She paused, however, at the doorway and said over her shoulder, "I apologize for all the things I thought about you." She paused around the corner long enough to hear him exclaim an incredulous, "What?", then smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed the first step in Ella's journey! The next part, though it is an immediate continuation, has a different feel and is therefore another story. It will be uploaded, in a few days, as 'Changes'.<em>


End file.
